Making you fall in love with me all over again
by nalu forever8409
Summary: Lucy heartfilia returns to Japan after being divorced by her husband Sting now with her return Natsu wants to make her his but his betrayal stands in his way can he make lucy his again or lucy's hatred will win
1. chapter 1

Its been 5 long years since i left Japan and now here i am sitting in this plane that will take me back .5 years of suffering ,unhappiness and mending my broken heart I still remember that day when Natsu broke my heart choosing Lisanna over me kissing her when i was there after that i choose marriage with Sting my second biggest mistake he was a devil using me only to satisfy his needs and divorced me for another woman named Yukino and to make matter worst I am pregnant with that idiot's child even though i'm not showing i can help but rub my flat stomach even though it was his child i cant just throw it away i loved him or her this is my world growing inside of me .I sighed as i remember each and every past friend of mine levy,Erza,Gray ,Juvia,Jellal,Gajeel ,Mira ,Elfman,Lisanna and finally Natsu I dont really consider him and lisanna as friends no longer after he played with me yes Natsu Dragneel played with me he broke up with me a week before purposing to Lisanna for unknown reason and After seeing them together only then i realized what the reason was .After i ran to my house i accpted the purposal my father purposed me to To marry Sting Euccifle

He married me just because of my father's money and after my father died he didnt wasted a single minute to call up a divorce lawyer and throwing me out of his life however i won my father's property from him last week and since there is nothing left for me in New york I m going back .

I wonder how my friends are going to react at my return

as i thought about it the plane started its journey

The silence making me drift to sleep


	2. chapter 2

My plane finally landed I am really excited to see Mira,Levy ,Erza and my boys even though i was gone for 5 years each of my friend continued to be in contact with me why wouldn't they I still remember Gray ,Jellal and Gajeel making Natsu'S life hell threathning him if he breaks my heart they are going to break his bones My overly possesive brothers I hope they didnt hurt him real bad .There I go again *sigh* thinking about Natsu .

I passed through the customs once everything was set i left to meet my Friends .It wasnt difficult to find them as i saw a blob of blue jumping up and down as i heard a guff voice " _calm down shrimp she isnt going to run away "_ i am sure it is Gajeel "You are the one to talk you kept texting me all night long asking me that whether we should arrive at an hour before or 2 or 5 " Snapped levy I giggled they havent change at all

"Im really excited to meet lucy " A mature voice spoke up i figured it was Erza . "Me too " numerous voices spoke I knew it was Jellal ,wendy ,Gray, Juvia,Elfman and Mira

as i neared them it seems levy spotted me as she came sprinting at me and hugged me like no tomorrow "i missed you so much lu chan dont ever leave me again "

she sniffed

"She means us " Gajeel came from behind even though he wore the same bored expression but his eyes were warm "long time no see bunny girl "

"We missed you lucy " Erza said hugging me

"me too " I replied hugging her

patting on her back they all greeted me one by one not to mention Juvia cried a river

As i felt the warmth of my friends suddenly my eyes caught a glimpse of pink tuft my breath caught in throat Natsu was standing thrre his hands stuffed in his pocket I always thought he was perfect and couldnt become anymore handsome but i was wrong Maturity brought a new charisma to his beauty as i was admiring him Our memories reminded me what he did to me "what is he doing here " I spat i didnt cared when i looked the hurt in his eyes He desreved this

"Lucy "levy began

"Yes"

"you remeber that your father gave your house to his disciple after he died ?"

i nodded

"Well the disciple is natsu " My head snapped at him he was avoiding my gaze

"I am going to stay at a hotel " I declared

"No luce " Natsu finally spoke

"First there is no luce ok! Second you will never tell me what to do

and lastly stay away from me " I yelled

"Lucy calm down " Erza came behind me slowly hugging me

Natsu closed his mouth as he ran a hand through his hair

"Look lucy all the hotels are booked since its christmas " Juvia explained

"What about you guys apartment?" I pleaded them

"we all our having guests lucy since its nearly christmas and new year " we are really sorry

it cant be happening I have to leave e with this idiot

jerk who broke my heart

"Fine but what about lisanna wont your girlfriend be mad I mean you were so in love with her you kissed her right in front of me knowing i was broken hearted " I sneered at him

he flinched

"You see lucy " Mira spoke "Natsu and lis broke up just after a month of your marriage "

I sighed as i asked Gray to pick my bag and keep it in Natsu's car this holiday is going to be a pain in my ass 


	3. chapter 3

The car ride was silent all the way i kept staring at the scenery outside.I wanted the silence to break but I refuse to talk with Natsu and with wendy sleeping at the back I had no one to talk with.Wendy was fast asleep with her cat Charles sleeping beside her I wished she was awake so this awkard tension b/w me anD Natsu can be ignored luckily my no Natsu's house wasnt far from the airport

i hopped out of the car carefully not to shake my body a lot as early stages of pregnancy are quite dangerous i took out my suitcases from the car slowly so as to not hurt my stomach It seems Natsu saw,it as he bend down to pick my luggage

"I can do it myself " I said to him as rudely as i can

he ignored me and picked my bags leading me inside the house going up the stairs he returned without my luggage

he went pass through me to pick wendy out of the car and went up once again to wendy's room

before he entred he turned around as i heard his voice again

"Your room is same as it was 5 years ago i hope your stay wont be difficult "

i huffed as i went upstairs turning around the corner i reached my room as i felt all the memories coming back to me not even a single thing was moved

everything was clean every spot

it seemed my room was cleaned everyday for the past 5 years

i can feel it was all natsu since my father would have never cared about it


	4. chapter 4

It was too much for me why now why ? Natsu started to care about me as I walked closer I noticed that the bedsheet was handcustomize so were the pillow cover .

The bedsheet was printed specially for me as it had every quote printed on it that i told Natsu in our entire relationship ,Those Haru and ellie quotes were my favorite .The bedsheet is pure white signalling that Natsu's feeling behind this was pure except the quotes written in black In centre lies a big Haru x3 Ellie caption .

I couldnt help but feel a sudden warmness in my heart he remebered everything every single one of them it was like i never left him he never cheated on me .

as if We were still together how i wished he would have done this when we were together there was a possibility that we would have been married by now and instead of having Sting's baby in my womb It would have been of Natsu's.

A single tear went down my cheek oh how i used to wish that me and natsu will get married when we were kids he was the love of my life his carefree grin those onyx eyes they meant the world to me until he decided i wasnt enough for him He choose lisanna over me And now he thinks doing all this will make me forgive him .

The feeling of warmth and love was now replaced with hatred and coldness as i remembered the memory of natsu kissing lisanna .I opened my eyes as i walked to the bed with the intention of ripping of the sheets and pillows but i stopped This wasnt me i am not this heartless

Natsu must have gone through a lot of trouble to customize this not only i was at his home but he was doing his very best to get him that forgiveness .

i have seen in his eyes the sadness when i snapped at him when i am rude to him but he never snap back he listens it all he suffers it all .

I sighed leaving my room to get some fresh air I looked up to see Natsu was walking towards me ,.

"Thank you for everything you did especially those bedsheet and covers " i said " but dont think it changes anything between us " i told him

i saw hope in his eyes when i spoke but it was then covered with shallowness as i spoke the rest of the sentence

he nodded and walked back

i hated this i hate to give someone hope and take it back but everyone did it with me when my mom died natsu came as a ray of hope i believed that i will be happy but he took it away from me

then sting he was so sweet so gentle when we married he gave me the hope that i will be loved but it turned out he only wanted me for my body and money .

However ,i took my company back as soon as i knew about it . with the help of loke.

Loke is the second best lawyer after Natsu in the world he was kind enough not to take even a single penny from me for the sake of old times and i am forever in his debt for it his fees is more than i can imagine and at that time it was more than 12 months of my apartment rent .

i wanted to pay him after i took over my company but he refused .

if i say Loke only helped me in gettinf my company back it was an understatement he destroyed the Euccifile Co. and he didnt stopped there he crushed the remaining ruins of that company too .

"Its for making my friend cry" that what he said to Sting I wanted his help again to get this house back from natsu but considering Natsu is the best Loke wasnt a fool to stand against him .

I heard in New york that there might be a chance that some one will stand up against either he was brave enough or he waa a complete fool

but when it comes for Natsu no lawyer took hold of any case he was handling they would refuse to even look in it .

Even Loke said he never wanted to face Natsu in a court room .

Natsu is the best of the best he was witty clever and quick in the court hearing that was something told to me .

I knew it was futile to go out and search a lawyer to kick Natsu out of this house as he is the legal owner of this house now and it wont be healthy for the baby if i took stress .

I sighed As i knew it was only the begining of this vacation 


	5. chapter 5

I bolted to the bathroom as i felt the sudden urge to vomit the morning sickness seems to get worse with each trimester i emptied my stomach contents .It felt horrible I glanced up to the clock as I left the bathroom it was

4in the morning I sighed as i laid back on my bed trying to get some sleep the bed still smelt like Natsu

It was yesterday when he came in

*Flashback *

 _"Lucy i m leaving for a week I have an important meeting " Natsu said as he came in_

 _I was in the bathroom vomiting hot tears stinged in my eyes threathing to fall_

 _'What the--? Are you ok lucy ? what happened to you do you want me to call a doctor ?" He asked worriedly_

 _"Stay away "i snapped at him_

 _but he didnt buged he seemed to got immune to my harshness towards him he slowly came closer and helped me to get up he took me to my bed and laid me down there . He sat with me on my bed for some time after that He left my room and after some minutes he brought hot chocolate for me_

 _"Drink this it will soothe you " he said with warm smile_

 _I couldnt help but smile at him as i said "Thank you"_

 _"No problem lucy " he replied with his famous grin_

 _"So whats this trip of yours about?" I asked_

 _"Oh yea that I have a court hearing I have to go to Osaka but dont worry i will be back in a week " he stated_

 _"Why would i worry about you " i huffed_

 _"Hehe my bad " he replied as a sadness_

 _crept over his features_

 _" but take care of yourself " i said as he smiled at me_

 _"Thanks lucy ,I will miss you" he said as he walked out of my room_

 _"I hate to admit but i will kinda miss you too " i murmured_

 _he snapped his head at me I gasped as i remembered he had sharp hearing_

 _he grinned wide as he left with a wave to me_

 _*Flash back ends*_

I cant believe I admitted to him that i will miss him I have no idea what came over me Its been a week since i came here Natsu has been really carefull towards me he took care of me like he was my husband My husband an image of String came in my mind .I quickly shook my head to shut that image in the back of my mind .

How great it would have been if Natsu was my husband

"What the--?" I gasped as a heavy blush coated my cheeks what am i thinking imagining Natsu as my husband oh my He might be single and caring but i just cant forget that he cheated

" _but people change and he desreves a chance for being too kind "_ my conscience spoke

" _Just imagine Natsu being your husband "_

I blushed even more I left my room to get some fresh air I knew if i stayed there my face will explode

I walked down as a delicious smell of pancakes swept in my nose

I walked in the kitchen

as i saw a red hair man cooking he hummed as he flapped the pancake

he turned as he grinned

"Heya lucy I am igneel remember me? " he spoke

Igneel? oh yes Igneel Dragneel Natsu's father oh how i missed him

i ran toward him as i hugged him

"I missed you Igneel " I spoke

"I missed you too lucy" he replied as he patted my back as he hugged me

"Let's talk while eating pancakes" he said

"Yes im hungry"

we sat at the dining table

eating the pancakes

"So where is Wendy ?" I asked

"School " he replied " Natsu want her to be a doctor "

"Oh "

"Say Lucy " Igneel spoke

"Yes? ",

i spoke at Igneel's firm voice

"What month is this of your pregnancy " He asked his words seems to take time to register in my mind and wheb they did

all the breath left my body


	6. chapter 6

"Huh?" no matter how much I thought about it no words came out .He figured out but how?

"Lucy I am not that dumb you see? "

Igneel spoke

"bu-but how?" I questioned

"Natsu called me yesterday morning saying I need to cut short my vacation because you werent feeling good he mentioned about you vomiting in the morning plus I can see the pregnancy glow on your skin that every woman have when she is going to be a mother and when you hugged me i felt your baby bumb too" He explained

"Oh i see " I never knew Igneel was this observing

"so when are you going to tell about it to your friends especially Natsu " he asked

"wha-what?"

"you cant hide this from them especially him your pregnancy is going to show in some time and its inevitable " he replied with a calm voice

" I can move away " i said

" No " He stated firmly

"huh?"

" i cant let you go again lucy Natsu was devasted when you left him" he said in a low murmur

"but he was the one who cheated me " I retorted

"Lucy I dont know about it he is my son i have believe on him he can never do such thing and even if he did i think he desreves a second chance "

before i can speak he continued " I never saw Natsu like that the happy go lucky natsu the carefree soul it seemed it died after you got married

he barely left his room for the entire month Lisanna refused to leave the house because she was woeried he would do something he hardly ate anything even he tired to kill himself at a point we some how get him over it but after that he just focussed on his studies and work he aced all his exams he was the topper of his university but i wasnt happy at all not because I was not proud of him but because he lost himself i wanted him to be happy not until you returned I saw that smile that spark in his eyes that was once lost He eats on time he returns home Office no longer seems to attract him Its all because of you

and if you are worried about him crushing over another woman after lisaana he never brought a woman at house he returns home from parties before he do something that he regrets "as Igneel finshed I could not utter a single word the Natsu i knew will never kill himself he was happy always

"Even if its all true he will forget his love for me once he knew that i am no longer-"i couldnt finish my sentence i know how natsu is going to react to it

as i am buried in my thoughts i heard a chuckle faintly i whipped my head at him

as he spoke "Natsu hardly cares about it lucy whether you are a virgin or not all he wants is to be with you he wants you to be his first " he continued " just give him a chance even if he cheated on you he regretted it please lucy he did a mistake i know but he also did a lot to help you to protect you he still loves you lucy pleass just give a second chance " Igneel pleaded as he left the kitchen i soon followed his suit and reached my room i plopped down on my bed Igneel is right Natsu did do some great things for me

*Flashback*

 _lucy and natsu age-5years_

 _5year old lucy cried as her heart lamented over her mother's death_

 _"Yo " a male voice called her_

 _"Who are you ?" lucy asked_

 _"I am Natsu Dragneel my father is a chef here with Mrs Spretto " he replied_

 _"oh " lucy said_

 _"So why are you crying ?" he asked_

 _"I lost my mother " lucy spoke sniffing_

 _"Oh you lost your mother too" he asked with warming eyes but no sadness engulfed in them_

 _"How come you are not sad?" mini lucy asked ._

 _"My mother once said that when i cry she cries when i smile she smiles and when i laugh she laughs too and i dont want her to be upset over me plus i know_

 _she is always with me " As in cue a warm breeze crassed his face_

 _"I dont think your mom wants the same if you continued crying she will cry too " Iucy never knew that a 5year old can be this intelligent_

 _"And dont worry i will make you laugh for your entire life " He replied with a dazzling grin_

 _*at age 16*_

 _"what a nerd " a girl sneered at lucy_

 _"arent you that rich stuck up bitch" another spat_

 _"hey you want more money i can give yoy just say yes for a night" a boy said as he came closer_

 _"Do-Dont come any closer " lucy stepped back he grasped her wrist_

 _"cmon it will be fun" he said with a wicked sneer_

 _" dont touch me" lucy exclaimed_

 _" didnt you heard the lady said not to touch her " a voice roared as a fist made contact with his face_

 _a pink haired male stood in her front as his group stood against her as if protecting her_

 _"Nobody hurts lucy i am here to protect her " he proclaimed_

 _*flashback ends*_

i sighed as thought all of it Igneel was

right Natsu did desreve a chance he was working too hard to win my forgiveness he even listen and not only he withstands my hatred my rude remarks but also takes care of me with so much love and warmth i can feel it through his actions

Fine i decided i will talk with him when he will returns as i decided i will give him a second chance if he is willing for it


End file.
